Until The Time We Meet Again
by GoddessGlitter
Summary: After the Loonatics experience two team members nearly dying, Ace decides that it is best that the team stop fighting crime. Each with different feelings about the situation, the team leave each other in disarray. What will happen next? What are they supposed to do in the 'real world? Did Ace make the wrong call? M for language and possible references :)


**Hello! Just thought I would get a new piece underway, needing a get-away from year 12! I'll just disclaim that I don't own the Loonatics Unleashed, and Warner Bros hold those rights, but the plot is 100% mine and I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until later, Sarah :)**

The sweltering heat of summer had wrapped it's way around Acmetropolis as it did every summer. But this one felt slightly different to Ace as he sat cross-legged on roof of his HQ, trying hard to shake the feeling that he was making a bad decision. However, this was the only way to go, it was time that the teams safety be put first, after seeing Rev and Lexi laying near-dead on those hospital beds sent shivers down the bunny's spine. He could no longer make the call to send them in on a job, it was time to let it go. Of course, not everyone in the team agreed, and Lexi had made it clear that she did not support his decision, and Duck had run his list of insults; insisting that he was nothing more than a dream-crusher and an asshole. Tech supported him, saying he understood where Ace was coming from and that he was with him all of the way. The others just seemed to accept this, Slam seeming more sad than happy, and Rev seemed a bit relieved after having to come to terms with nearly dying on an operating table; he was definitely the most happiest about his decision. It bugged him that Lexi couldn't see the same way, since her heart actually did stop and the fear that Ace felt when the doctors told him that Lexi might not make it through the night was unbearable, even as he sat, thinking about that night he felt sick. The pain that groped his heart from Lexi's rejection of him was nothing compared to that night, and even though losing her friendship stabbed his insides, he believed at that moment, that this was the best way to go. He arose slowly, feeling the swirl of warm wind whip his face, and he sighed deeply before stretching outwards and heading back inside the tower.

As he entered the living quarters, he couldn't help but feel the pain of the memories that lingered there; the laughs and the tears, like little ghosts that would haunt this place. The couch had been stored and the TV had been taken by a very annoyed Duck. There was paper and dust on the floor from some of the cleaning that had been taking place in the past week. It was strange to see, Ace swore the place looked twenty times more dark than it had ever been, but maybe that was because he was so tired his eyes were trying find darkness so that they could rest for a bit. Rev and Tech had already receded home, while Duck stayed hoping that the whole situation was a just a nightmare; Ace felt sorry for Duck, it seemed that Duck mightn't have a place to go, and Zadavia was currently sorting out the compensation that each team member would receive upon leaving the team. Slam was being picked up by a friend tomorrow and Lexi's Dad was heading down from a neighbouring city called Atcheim City, which was an eight hour drive. Ace himself was parentless, and had been able to track down his cousin, Jamie who was living a good two hours away; and Ace would be meeting him at the apartment tomorrow afternoon.

Knowing that the night was going to be another long and silent one, Ace started heading back to his room for a final night. He caught Lexi entering her bedroom as he reached his and contemplated saying 'goodbye' or something like that to her, but she had already locked the door on him, and he knew it was just best to leave her, she was really upset with him and he didn't want to see her feeling any worse. He entered the code for his room, and listened as the familiar click and woosh from the door let him inside. What the hell was he supposed to do now?


End file.
